


Reclaiming

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: D/s, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack comes back from The Year That Never Was, Ianto gives Jack some punishment. Bottom, sub Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge from LJ's teleens_journal.

Jack about jumped out of skin when Ianto put a hand on the small of his back. He spun and smiled nervously. "Hey."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You were very naughty, Jack. You left without word."

Jack gulped. "Yeah. It was...the Doctor, Ianto. I had to...he was leaving as I ran out the door. I had no choice."

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "You still need to be punished."

Jack nodded. "I know. I am sorry, though, sir."

"I would be worried if you weren't."

~~~

One thing Jack loved about Ianto was that the young Welshman was very tactile. Soft fabrics, walking barefoot, using his hands as often as possible when dealing with artifacts rather than gloves. And sleeping with him...Jack's skin tingled when Ianto was even nearby, anticipating being touched and needing to be touched.

Ianto was also strong. He'd picked up quite the exercise regiment after Lisa, needing to burn off his shame and anger and loss. He'd kept up with it and during their first times together, it had been quite the fight between them for who was on top.

The fights had ended, however, when Ianto had figured out that Jack _liked_ being on the bottom, liked having a partner who was stronger than him and wanted to take charge.

(Not that it was a recent kink of his. He'd always preferred men who could hold him down and just _fuck_ him into oblivion.)

So after the team was gone that night and it was just the two of them, Jack quickly cleaned up his office and gone down to his room. He stripped down, folding his clothes, and knelt down, hands behind his back.

~~~

Ianto put the cleaning cloth in the basket under the sink to be washed and began unrolling his sleeves. His chores for the night were done and now he had to get on with Jack's punishment. It wasn't going to be anything too harsh since he did understand why Jack had left. He'd put together some of Jack's story and after seeing Jack come back from the dead, had suspected that the immortality had to do with the Doctor. 

However, Jack obviously would continue to live for years and since the Doctor favored visiting England, the trip could have waited. Waited until Jack had no one here on Earth who would worry or miss him.

A simple spanking would do, Ianto thought. Harsh, without being too harsh. And then he would fuck Jack. His hands itched to remember that smooth skin and his mouth watered wanting to taste.

~~~

Jack perked up when he heard steps above and kept his eyes down even when Ianto started down the steps. At first, Ianto ignored him, removing his clothes and going into the bathroom to do his night's ablutions. But finally, Ianto--barefoot and wearing only his trousers--stopped in front of Jack.

"Bend over the bed and brace yourself," he said.

Jack slowly got up, mindful of his sleeping legs, and did as he was told. He swallowed as Ianto ran a hand along his arse. "No scars. No bruises."

"There wouldn't be any, sir," Jack said.

"No, there wouldn't, would there?" Ianto said. "I once thought that perhaps you were using some alien tech to heal yourself. Now, well, now I know better."

"I wouldn't heal myself, sir," Jack said. "I'd rather keep your marks."

Ianto chuckled and squeezed a cheek. "I'm going to give you fifty. Count them."

Jack took a deep breath, expecting and receiving the first one. "One, sir. Thank you, sir."

And on it went, Ianto changing speed and strength and area. When it was done, Jack was openly weeping. "What was your lesson, Jack?"

"Never let my..." Jack choked on his usual title for Ianto. "Sir..."

Ianto's hand squeezed his arse, making Jack whimper. "Lesson, Jack."

"Red."

Ianto froze for a moment and then let Jack stand. He cupped Jack's face. "What is it?"

"I...I can't tell you everything that happened when I was with the Doctor," Jack said. "It's still...too fresh in my head. But it was bad. There was another Time Lord who called himself..."

Ianto waited patiently, sensing now that Jack had been hurt, badly, during his time away. He had sensed something was wrong when Jack had been too reticent, but this was... He took a deep breath.

"Right now...I can't call you...M-master. The other Time Lord..."

Ianto nodded. "I understand. You will have to talk about it later, however. For now, you can call me Ianto."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, your lesson, Jack?"

"Never let Ianto worry and always make sure he knows where I am, even if I leave the planet or time period."

Ianto smirked. "Good, Jack." He kissed the other man, enjoying the taste. "Sweeter for the time apart."

Jack chuckled and tilted his head for another kiss which Ianto willingly gave. They fall back onto the bed and Jack spread his legs to make room for Ianto. "Trousers," he murmured.

They were quickly tossed aside and they both moaned happily when cock met cock. And there were Ianto's hands, teasing and running over Jack's skin, setting the nerves tingling. He lifted his hips, begging silently to be fucked.

"Tell me, Jack," Ianto whispered, tongue rolling with his accent. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Jack chanted.

"Dry?" 

Jack shuddered. "No!"

Ianto hushed him, reaching for the lube. A few moments work of prep and he was sliding in slowly. When he was in completely, they kissed, taking the time to enjoy being together again. The thrusts were small at first, starting as the need built up, and Ianto was soon pounding into Jack, both of them grunting with the pleasure and effort.

He smacked Jack's hand away when it tried to touch Jack's erection. "You'll come from me fucking you or you don't come at all."

Jack whimpered and pushed back. "More. I need more. I'm so close. C'mon, Ianto. Give it to me."

Ianto growled and sat back on his thighs. He grabbed Jack's hip in a bruising grip and thrust harder and deeper. Jack came first, body reacting to the grip, and Ianto followed soon after.

In the afterglow, Jack cuddled as close to Ianto as possible. "Ianto--"

"Hush, Jack. I know." Ianto kissed Jack's forehead. "I know."


End file.
